Glad
by Allieoop45
Summary: Future fic-It's been 10 years since the last time Chase had seen Sabrina. The first girl who has ever showed interest in him since the world found out he had bionics. What happens when he bumps into her again but with a daughter in hand? What if she manages to ask him a question that got him re-evaluating his life choices. "What would have happened if we would have worked out?"


**So I had this sudden urge to write this for some strange reason. I guess because earlier this week my father met up with an old friend he hadn't seen since he was a teenager and it kind of got me thinkin', which got me writin' and bam! One shot!**

 **Based on my story Finding Home if the war hadn't begun. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Daddy, playground?" Asked the three year old girl who pointed out the small indoor mall playground to her father. Excitement clearly shown in her small wide eyes as her feet bounced hopefully.

Chase sighed with a slight smile on his face. She was just to cute to refuse. "Okay, but only if you stay close and promise not to run off."

The little girl held out her small pinky and Chase had to bend down to entwine his finger in hers. She laughed and said, "Promise."

Spinning around, the little girl ran off excitedly towards the indoor playground as her father followed after walking. The playground was basically cushioned plastic shaped like slides and tunnels for two to three years olds. They were just a pass time for restless toddlers who wouldn't stop touching the stock in the store.

Placing down the shopping bags, Chase leaned against the boarder wall that kept the kids in and watched his daughter begin to climb the turtle in the center. She was practically the spitting image of Chase, hazel green eyes, light brown hair, but had her mother's attitude. A perfect combination.

"Chase? Is that you?"

Turning his head, Chase was face to face with a woman who seemed to be around his age. She wore a blue summer silk tank, blue jeans and had black sunglasses that kept her blonde hair out of her face. Her red lipstick brought out the glow of her semi-tan skin but it didn't stop the similar way she use to look.

Chase smiled and greeted, "Sabrina, long time no see. How are you?"

Sabrina shrugged and rested herself besides him, "I'm pretty good. How about you? Your haven't turned into some weirdo who stares at little kids all day are you?"

Chase's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he defended himself, "Oh you think...no. No, I haven't. Actually I'm here with-"

"Daddy!" Emma yelled, catching Chase's and Sabrina's attention, "Look! I'm on top of the turtle!"

She gave him a bright and toothy smile that Chase couldn't help but mimic. A sense of pride washed over him as Sabrina put the pieces together.

"That explains why." She said, looking over towards the little girl making her way off the turtle. "She looks a lot like you, you know."

Chase agreed, "So I've been told. She's a lot more like her mom though; personality wise."

The smile on Sabrina's face fell but returned back immediately when he turned to face her as she asked, "So, how did you and your wife meet?"

Spinning his wedding band around his finger, Chase warned, "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Let's just say it isn't your typical fairytale," Chase began, "Our first meeting, she punched me in the face with a rock after I assumed she was a man. But to be fair, she did rob me so we were sort of even." Sabrina laughed as Chase rubbed his jaw as if he was remembering how the punch felt. "As you can already tell, we didn't get along at first but eventually we became somewhat friends. She also managed to teach me some things as well."

"What's that?" Sabrina asked.

Instead of answering, Chase asked back, "So, how about you? Anyone special in your life?"

Sabrina shook her head, "No, I'm still single. I was going to marry this one guy but I wasn't so sure in the end, you know."

Chase nodded even though he didn't really understand. Ever since he met his wife, he's always been so sure in what his heart decided. After all, if he hadn't the first time, he wouldn't be with his wife now.

"Hey Chase, can I ask you something?" Sabrina asked hesitantly.

"Go ahead."

Sabrina sighed, this was going to be difficult. "What would have happened if we would have worked out?"

Chase was taken back by this. The thought really had never occurred to him before and if it had, he doesn't really remember. Now since Sabrina had brought it up, what would have happened if Sabrina was his wife? Would he still be happy? Would she? Would Adam have married another woman than his wife's best friend Kadie? How would Sabrina handle Spike if he ever made his way out again? Would she run? What about his family? Would they let her in their life with open arms? How different would his life had become?

It wasn't until he turned his head around to face his laughing daughter, did he have his answer.

"That's the thing. We wouldn't have." Sabrina was stunned by his answered but he continued anyways, "If we had worked out and you hadn't met Spike, we would have dated for a while but that wouldn't have stopped my wife from meeting me. I would have still been punched and she still would have made me see the world differently. Though it would have been messier since I still would have been with you and in order to be with her, I would have hurt you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I wouldn't have ended up with you because I would have still had fallen for-"

"Mommy!" The little girl Emma yelled, jumping off of the toy blocks and into the awaiting arms of a beautiful brunette woman who had placed her shopping bags down before embracing her daughter. Emma squealed once her mother carried her up into the air, twirled her around, before placing her down on her hip.

The brunette cooed, "Hey there my little thief. Where have you disappeared off to?"

Emma answered, "Daddy let me go play in the playground."

"Where's daddy sweetie?"

The little girl pointed over to Chase who waved in confirmation. The brunette waved back, picked up her bags and made her way towards the two.

"Woah, a gorgeous blonde woman is talking to my husband. Should I be worried?" The brunette joked.

Sabrina paled but Chase reassured her while placing his arm around his wife, "She's kidding. Sabrina, this is my wife Amelia. Amelia, this my old...friend...from high school ."

Holding out her hand, Sabrina greeted, "Hello Amelia. It's so nice to meet you."

Amelia shook it, "Oh please, call me Mia. It's so nice to _finally_ meet one of Chase's friends from high school. He never really tells me about them."

Chase resorted, "Hey, I have. Remember Catlin."

Sabrina remembered Catlin. She had been smitten with Chase for the first few months of high school. Or at least, she thinks it was for a few months.

Mia's happy expression went sour, "Oh Catlin. How could I forget her?"

"I take it your not a fan?" Sabrina asked, smiling.

Emma answered for her mother, "Nope."

"Why not? She's really nice."

Before Mia had a chance to answer, Chase beat her too it and said, "Back when Mia and I were dating, Catlin tried to get in between us but as you can see, it didn't work out."

Chase pulled Mia subconsciously closer as she said, "Yeah, I'm glad she didn't. Though I have to admit, it would have worked if Chase here didn't give up so easily on wining me back."

Sabrina smiled softly at the two who were gazing at each other with an intense gaze. As if remembering the event's in their lover's eyes.

Waking up from their dream state first, Mia Said, "Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you Sabrina but we have to go. Bree is waiting for us at the food court and she really hates waiting for us."

"Aunty Bee!" Emma yelled, clapping happily. She liked calling Bree, Bee ever since she made the connection between how fast her Aunt Bree and a Bee moves when motivated. Bree found it adorable so she didn't mind that much. "I wanna go now."

Emma began to squirm out of her mother's grasp before grabbing her mother's hand and began to tug annoyed. It was cute.

Chase laughed and apologized, "Sorry Sabrina."

She shrugged, "It's okay. Actually-"

"Daddy, now."

Laughing, Sabrina waved, "Bye guys."

"Bye Sabrina."

* * *

"Chase, she wont go to bed." Mia told him tiredly as she walked into the living room with a wide awake Emma in her arms.

Chase sighed tiredly and patted the seat besides him on the couch. Mia took it happily while placing Emma between them. "Did you try reading her a story?" Chase asked her.

She nodded, "I've tried reading, giving her milk, even singing to her but she's just not tired."

Holding out his arms, Emma obliged. Crawling into her father's arms, she rested herself on his chest and looked at her mother who laid her head on his shoulder. Mia looked down at all the papers in his hands and asked, "Why are you still up?"

Chase answered, "Just checking some letters that Mr. Davenport wanted me to check. He needed me to calculate how much money we'll be spending for the reopening of Davenport Industries."

"Ah, I see." Mia sighed, yawning. She moved her head around to get in a comfortable position before dosing off. Their daughter followed after.

It wasn't until a few minutes later did Chase register the sound of light breathing tickling his chest did he realized that he managed to get his daughter to sleep. And his wife. He smiled.

Chase was glad that it didn't work out with Sabrina because then he wouldn't have these two. His wife, and his greatest accomplishment, his daughter.

"Real glad." Chase mumbled smiling, looking at the two.

* * *

 **What other kind of one shot's would you guys like to see next? Review or PM me suggestions.**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories too!**


End file.
